nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weekly Analysis 6:Rosa The Hedgehog
This is my 6th analysis. Today I am doing Rosa. Attributes Strength-7/10 Speed-6/10 Durability-7/10 Intelligence-5/10 Skill-8/10 Overall-33/50 Rank B- Rosa has greater than average strength, speed, durability and skill. Her weakest stat is her intelligence, which is average. Rosa's only weaknesses are elctricity or an opponent skilled at outsmarting opponents. However, she can be beaten by brute force if up against an increadibly powerful foe. Feats Rosa has a few feats that are immpressive. 1.She survived survived being coded by Cydik. To be coded, you have to be cut open in multiple spots, and then have data uploaded into you. She must have survived at least 6 large cuts on her, not to mention the amount of time that it would take to upload data into someone is quite a bit. It's a moracle she didn't bleed to death before it was done. 2.The fact she can take electrical attacks and not just explode. You see, the way electricity reacts to coding is that it causes the currents of the code to combust and implode on themselves. In theory, this means that someone who was coded would be killed by their own coding cells due to it imploding on them and growing in size untill popping. Once enough have popped, the current will become disrupted. If it's not fixed right then and there, the amount of cells that popped will be too high to save the victim. Eventually resulting in death due to lack of function.(no cells=no function) In practice, the cells don't implode on themsleves, instead they do the opposite. They explode. Imagine millions of small explosions happening rapidly inside of you all over your body. That is what would happen if Rosa was hit by a class D electrical attack. For reference, here's a quick listing. Rank F-Spark Rank E-Defrillabator Rank D-Electokinetic Rank C-Thunderbolt Rank B-Plasma Rank A-Thunderstorm Rank S-Ark Lightning Any electrokinetic could kill Rosa in 1 to 3 electrical attacks. It all depends on level. However, her coding seems to be resilient to this effect. Making her weakness less of a weakness than it normally would be. If her weakness was 100% accurate, Dillian could kill her in 1-2 hits, as long as they use electricty to amplyfy it. 3.Rosa is somehow calm and angry at the same time? On Rosa's page, it says "Rosa is a calm, collected, level-headed person". But in HD, she seems to be a loose cannon 75% of the time. My guess is that her coding may have the ability to change her emotions on the fly. If that's the case, it would explain how she is normally calm, but she can become enraged in half a second. If that's the case, then her coding controls her better than everyone thinks it does. The control part may have been removed, but it seems parts of it was implemented in other parts of the code. Cydik really knew what he was doing when he coded her. Summary Rosa is a very strong combatant. Her melee skills are at the expert level, and her cyber powers are useful and can help her greatly in a battle in she needs to flee and regroup. She also seems to have UNNATURAL durability as well. Since she can survive things that normally would kill her. The Conclusion Rosa has increadible power that she can use. The combination of melee skills and cyberspace powers allow her to wipe the floor with almost any opponent. Not to mention that her techno form is equal to super form. Since it's done by using techno power, it's safe to assume that the amount of cyber energy she has inside herself is at least equal to the amount of chaos energy in the chaos emeralds. Which means she has as much cyber energy as Shadow has chaos energy.is All this and more, Rosa is pretty much unbeatable unless you have a HUGE advantage over her. (Dio) Now, if only her and Cydik could be friends. If only? FINAL SCORE RANK B+ Category:Analysis